The right man
by Lacey99
Summary: Written for the 2nd Jagged Lines Fan fiction Challenge.


The right man

Mac stepped into McMurphy's and looked around; she found the JAG staff scattered around the bar. She saw that Harm was surrounded by women and she decided against joining them. Instead she walked up to where the Admiral sat.

"Good evening, Sir."

"Hi Mac." The Admiral pointed to the chair beside him. "Sit down."

Mac hesitated. "If you're not waiting on someone, Sir?"

The Admiral chuckled. "I'm not waiting on a lady, that's for sure."

Mac sat down and ordered a soda. "Looks like Harm has some options though."

"It looks like he's a little uncomfortable," The Admiral pointed out. "What about you Mac? It's been a long time since Mic."

Mac shrugged. "I'm thinking about getting a cat."

The Admiral laughed out loud. "Maybe that's what I should get too."

Mac laughed as well. "Relationships are like minefields and I always end up stepping on one of them."

"You probably just haven't found the right man yet and he might be closer than you think." The Admiral stood. "I'm getting out of here. Remember what I said; the right man can be right in front of you." The Admiral sent a less than discrete look in Harm's direction. "See you on Monday, Colonel."

"Good night, sir." Mac watched him leave before turning her attention to where Harm stood. He did look uncomfortable and he was obviously trying to get her attention.

"Colonel, you made it." Harriet and Bud came up to where she sat.

"Traffic was terrible from Norfolk. Have you guys been here long?"

"A while. We'll be going now; we have to get back to little A.J." Harriet gave Mac an apologetic smile.

Mac stood. "I'll see you on Monday. I better go save Harm."

"That's probably wise. He's been terrorized all night." Harriet and Bud left.

Mac walked over to where Harm stood and overheard blond woman number one ask if Harm worked out a lot, because his muscles were so huge.

Mac bit back a laugh and stepped up to them. "Hi Harm."

"Mac!" Harm's face lit up. "You made it."

"Barely - traffic was awful. You seem to be in good hands though." Mac couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"I'm just trying to make some sense out of these girls." Harm tried to smile, but his look was clearly saying 'help me.'

Mac nodded and raised her voice. "Harm, your boyfriend was looking for you earlier."

Harm almost choked. "What?"

"Yeah, you better go find him," Mac continued, ignoring Harm's panicked face.

The girls started stepping away from Harm. Harm gave Mac a dirty look. "There will be payback for this."

Mac laughed and walked towards the exit.

Harm followed her. "That wasn't fun, Mac."

"I was just trying to help." Mac was still laughing as they stepped outside.

"Are you leaving already? You just got here?" Harm followed Mac to her car.

"It's late, and I don't want to intrude on you and your boyfriend," Mac couldn't help but to tease Harm some more.

"It's not funny, Mac; you could get me kicked out of the Navy," Harm whined.

"Like anyone would believe that you have a boyfriend." Mac rolled her eyes. "You are a womaniser."

"What? I'm not!" Harm argued.

"Do you have your car here, or should I escort you to your home?" Mac gave Harm a wicked smile. "Don't want you to be harassed by those women."

"I have my car here, and anyway I'm just waiting on a friend to show up." Harm opened the car door for Mac. "A buddy from High School actually."

"Better not let those girls see you with him; they might think it's the boyfriend." Mac smiled and entered the car.

"Funny, Mac. You should consider a career in comedy." Harm was being sarcastic. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? Phil is a really great guy; you'll like him."

Mac was wondering what Harm's intentions were. "Are you trying to set me up with your friend?"

Harm was horrified. "What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"The Admiral mentioned that it has been a long time since Mic, and now you mention this guy Phil..." Mac realized that she was being paranoid. She shook her head. "You know what, just forget I said anything."

Harm didn't know what to say. "Mac, uh ... It has been a long time since Mic."

"I know."

Harm hesitated. "Are you ready to date again?"

Mac nodded. "Sure. I just don't think I'll ever find the right guy."

"Oh." Harm turned to leave. "I'll see you on Monday, Mac."

As Mac watched Harm walk away, she realized that he had looked disappointed. She got out of her car. "Harm!" she yelled after him.

He turned and waited for her to reach him. "What?"

Mac searched his eyes and found anger in them. "Are you mad?"

"I just thought that maybe you had found the right guy, but obviously I was wrong. I thought when we said that we'd start over that we would stop this so called dance, but you're not interested so ..."

"Harm, shut up!" Mac put her hands behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Harm was too shocked to respond, and just stood there like an idiot.

Mac pulled back. "You can kiss me back you know."

Harm smiled and fused his mouth to hers. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Harm's cell phone rang, and he reluctantly released her to answer it. "Hello. Okay, that's fine. See you some other time. Bye."

"Your friend?" Mac asked when Harm had ended the call.

Harm nodded. "Yeah, he's not coming."

Mac smiled. "That's good, because I was planning on making you ditch him anyway."

Harm chuckled. "You have a better plan?"

"I was thinking we might seal the deal." Mac turned around and walked to her car. "See you at my place," she yelled before climbing behind the wheel.

Harm spun into action and hurried to his car.


End file.
